Cabin Hot Tub
by SRAM
Summary: Leonard and Penny have a Valentine's romantic weekend. Inspired by TerribleWaitress.


**A/N: I have to blame TerribleWaitress for this story. Her latest 'The Lenny Collaboration' story had a note about a prompt on 'imagineyourotp' which she quoted as being "imagine your OTP are out hiking and it starts raining so they go back and have sex in the cabin". Well something popped into my mind so I had to write it down. They actually don't have sex in the cabin, but they are close and close counts, right?**

Leonard had planned this Valentine's Day for months and he had to admit it had been worth it. He had rented a luxury cabin in a resort near Seattle Washington for four days, over a long weekend that included Saturday February 14, 2015. He had not let anything to chance this time, keeping Penny away from germs as much as he could, during the week, removing any Sheldon factor and finding a place that had things he knew she would enjoy. There was only one thing he didn't think of, and to be honest would not have stopped him from making the weekend special for Penny, Penny started her period a few days before they left.

He had to go all the way to Seattle to find this nice place, because anyplace around them was booked up a year in advance, but neither of them had ever been to Seattle so it would actually be an adventure for them both. On their way there, that Thursday, Leonard had been worried, the flight and drive had been long, making them both tired and cranky. However, Penny's facial expression, when they walked into the luxury cabin, changed all that, it even surprised him how beautiful it was, and Penny immediately jumped on to the bed, beckoning him to follow. Since they had gotten there very late they quickly showered and went immediately to bed, cuddling and kissing until they both drifted happily off to sleep.

The next morning they both woke up late, which surprised the early rising Leonard, and they just ended up talking and cuddling in bed till noon, when hunger finally made them get up. Brunch was wonderful, then Leonard hurried them along to go on a boat sightseeing tour that afternoon, that allowed them to see whales, which made Penny squeal in delight, she had never see whales in nature before. The boat trip took several hours, so when they returned, Leonard took Penny to one of the best seafood restaurants in Seattle, then a short romantic walk, around the lighted of walks of the resort, when they got back. Penny was a little tired by the time the day was getting late so when they got back to the room, Leonard broke out some wine and chocolate for her, while he held her close in front of the fireplace in their room, just watching the flames and talking until they both went to bed.

Saturday found them both still in bed till late, again only just making brunch that day, after hunger drove them from bed again. That day Leonard had arranged for Penny to be pampered, the resort having one of the best Spas in the area. Penny was treated like a queen, and to her surprise, Leonard signed them up for the couples Spa treatment, so he was with her all afternoon, which cumulated in a couples massage, that Leonard even had to admit he enjoyed a lot. However, they had to hurry back to the room, after the spa day, to get ready for the resort's Valentine's formal ball that evening, Leonard to put on his tuxedo and Penny her new cocktail dress. Just like the room, the ball was spectacular and Penny was dazzled by the beauty and romance that seemed to be present that whole night.

Penny was slow dancing with Leonard late into the night, her shoes off now and her head tucked into his shoulder, "Leonard this is amazing, thank you so much. I can't believe how romantic this is."

Leonard chuckled, then gave her a little kiss on her neck, "Well I am a romance ninja."

Penny giggled, "You sure are, I will never doubt you again." She then pulled herself tighter to him and sighed, not wanting the night to ever end.

Penny and Leonard woke up Sunday morning like they went to sleep, their bodies wrapped tightly together, both of them not seeming to be able to close enough to each other that night. They didn't leave the ball till the band packed up, so the late time they came back to their room combined with the cuddling they did in the bed Sunday morning, resulted in them missing brunch that day. However they didn't mind when Leonard found a nice place, near the resort, that had huge tasty hamburgers and fries that they both enjoyed while talking and laughing together.

Penny had just finished off most of Leonard's crispy fries when she smiled at him. "Sweetie, I discovered something this morning that I think you will like."

Leonard smiled back at her, he had been enthralled with her all weekend and just looking and listening to her made him feel so good inside. "I've liked everything this weekend, so you're right I'll probably like whatever you tell me."

Penny smiled, a twinkle in her eye, "That's so sweet for you to say. I feel the same way honey." Penny then leaned over to kiss him. "But this sort of goes along with the romantic weekend you have given me. I woke up this morning and it is over. I was feeling normal yesterday, but now I know for sure it is over. So Sweetie tonight I plan on showing you how much this weekend has meant to me."

Leonard chuckled, "Believe me, you just being here with me, is all I ever wanted, Penny. I love spending this time with you."

Penny smiled, but her mind replayed his words, she loved his company more than anything in the world and she couldn't imagine ever being without him again in her life. "I feel the same way, Honey."

They got back to the resort and watched most of the weekend couples check out, these other people's Valentine's weekend now over. Leonard and Penny were happy they had one more day, it would be sort of nice to have some quiet time that evening, but as they went through the main lobby, one of the employees stopped them. "Are you going on the nature hike?"

Leonard and Penny looked at each other confused, before Leonard spoke. "What nature hike?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were going to sign up, because they moved the sign up roster, over there. It starts in about a hour and we have a trail that goes through the natural flower gardens, by the cliffs and gives you a great view of the ocean. It is about an hour long."

Penny looked at Leonard and smiled. "Let's do it Leonard, it sounds fun."

Leonard was unable to deny her anything as soon as she smiled at him, "Of course anything you want." Then to the employee, "Where do we sign up?"

It was an hour later that Leonard and Penny started the hike, and both of them were enjoying themselves immensely. The both had brought sneakers and socks, so they put on blue jeans and T-shirts, Penny wearing one of Leonard's, and headed down the trail with the rest of the guests. The flower gardens were beautiful and they were happy they saw them, but the view of the ocean from the cliff took their breaths away. It was while they were looking over the ocean, from the cliff, that the Seattle weather betrayed them, it not only rained, but poured. It took them about 20 minutes to run back to their cabin and when they got there they were soaked to the bone and freezing.

"Oh God Leonard, I'm so cold." Penny stood their shivering while Leonard tried to rub her arms, shivering himself.

It was then when he remembered about a resort feature they had not used yet, because of Penny's period. "Penny, there is a hot tube for every 4 cabins, I bet it will warm us up fast."

Penny nodded. "Lets go."

They quickly grabbed their robes and towels then they almost ran, still shivering to the hot tub. The hot tub was in a covered area, between the cabins, so they quickly took their shoes off, belts and everything in their pockets, then got into the tub immediately, their jeans and t-shits still on. The warm water immediately soaked their clothes and it was several minutes before either of them said a word, both just letting the chill from their rain spoiled hike leave their bodies.

"This feels so good." Penny said softly, almost like a moan.

"You are so right. I didn't think I would get warm again after that." Leonard agreed.

A few more minutes passed before Penny started to look around at their surroundings, noticing that they were the only ones still in their cabin, in this block of four. "Sweetie, you know we are alone."

"Huh, we are?" Leonard looked at her confused.

Penny giggled, "Yes Sweetie, all alone." Penny then moved from along side him till she was in his lap, straddling him and looking directly at him. She bit her lip, took another look around then pulled her t-shirt off her body, her bra following the t-shirt a moment later.

Leonard's eyes went wide at his now topless girlfriend. "Penny?" it came out half like a croak and half like a whisper.

Penny smiled, she could already feel between her legs that she was having the effect she desired, so she then grabbed the edge of his t-shirt, making him just as topless as her. Penny piled his shirt on top of hers, then she pulled herself closer to him, until her mouth crushed into his. She didn't know how long they kissed, their naked chests pressed close to together but Penny was becoming lost in him, she had been wanting him all afternoon, and now being intimate with him was quickly making her loose control. She didn't even realize she was humping him while she was in his lap, she was so lost in her desire, so when they finally broke her kiss her mind was only capable of one thought, as she started to unbutton both their jeans. At that moment, Penny didn't care if they got caught or not, she needed her man and she needed him now.

Leonard was now beyond the point of return too, Penny's kiss had left his mind full of lust as her tongue did things to his he never knew were possible before. He was almost disappointed when they broke their kiss, it had been so erotic, but her yanking on his pants, stripping him naked, brought back his lust for her and his need to be in her. Leonard pulled her pants down and was happy when she did everything to help him, so no sooner than they were both nude, Penny was in his lap again pressing herself on to his crotch.

Penny clamped her mouth to his again, their earlier kiss had left her breathless, and she wanted more. The same time her lips contacted his, Penny, now straddling his lap, guided his erection into to her, gasping and moaning into his mouth as each inch went deeper into her. Penny was already almost gone, her just bringing him into her, almost making her first orgasm come, she didn't need any foreplay, she just wanted him pound her and kiss her, that was all she needed right now.

The water was very buoyant, so when Leonard felt Penny trying to push down on him, he gently grabbed her hips to bring her down on him. It was obvious he was doing something right, as moans came from her mouth with each trust and she wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her lips harder to his as her tongue sought his again. Leonard felt Penny's tongue erotically dancing in his mouth, her soft lips crushed against his, her body and breasts pressed against him and her hips driving him deeper and deeper into to her. All these feelings, plus her very sexy moans, made Leonard loose himself in the moment too as the only thing in his world became her and only her.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the spasms taking her over, as she felt herself involuntarily clench on his manhood, the tremors taking over her body, and she felt suddenly like she was floating, the euphoria was so overwhelming. She thought she screamed but she really didn't know, she felt like a spectator to the pleasure that had now consumed her body. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when she finally opened her eyes her head was tucked into his shoulder, her body crushed against him, and the need to pull herself closer to him prominent in her sex clouded mind. She could feel his heat, even in the hot tub, and her mind told her she needed his heat, like it was the very air she had to breathe.

Leonard held her tightly, after she screamed his name, it one of the strongest orgasms he ever felt her have, she went limp for a couple of seconds, which scared him, until he felt her finally pull herself tight to him. He could only think about how amazing she was, how passionate, he never imagined he would be with a woman like her, she was happiness, joy and love all wrapped into one person, and he was so happy she was with him.

Penny's mind slowly cleared and she knew she didn't want this to end, she didn't want to move ever again, just stay like this, in Leonard's arms, with him still inside her. She wanted this forever, and it was then she had the epiphany, she wanted Leonard forever, she couldn't see her life without him anymore, and she didn't want to risk loosing him to someone like Priya or Alex ever again.

"Leonard?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, don't hate me."

"Honey, I could never hate you. What's wrong?" Leonard became a little concerned.

"I'm going to be a hypocrite now, so please forgive me."

"I don't understand."

"Sweetie, I want to be your wife. Will you make me your wife? Will you marry me?" Penny now bit her lip, she was terrified about what he would say next.

Penny felt his grip on her relax, it scared her to death, then she felt him gently lift her off his shoulder far enough so he could look at her. "Are you serious?"

Penny nodded, she was about to burst into tears, "I know it is not the big deal you wanted and I know it is after sex, like I got upset with you when you did the same thing. I'm sorry, but I love you Leonard and I want to be your wife as soon as I can. I'm not drunk now either, so you know I really mean it."

Leonard looked deep into her eyes, he really couldn't believe what was happening. "Of course…..Of course, I will marry you…..I'd love to marry you."

Penny smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you Leonard." she barely got out before their lips crushed together again.


End file.
